


Crowded

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Written for the hell of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded

“Three’s a crowd… but I like a crowd.”

Miriam half-smiles, not looking up from where she is setting Erica’s hair for the third time in three days, they may be cute when they are mussed and curled against her but she knows Erica would never allow herself out in public like this. 

Steph is smiling even as she moves to settle herself in the tin bath, all too aware she is being watched, but then, she’s never been ashamed of how she looked, even when she’s muddied, or bruised. Working on the land has kept her thin, wiry in places and strong enough that she knows, should anyone wish harm on either of her lovers, she could probably break their nose without much pain for herself. 

There has been no reply to her words and Steph smiles to herself as she stretches, noting the soft intake of breath from behind her. Miriam moves when she is quite finished with Erica’s hair, noting that Erica has frozen in place with a slight smile. 

“One of these days, you may just break her completely…”

Her voice is teasing even as she moves to settle behind Steph, kneeling just behind the bath even as she begins to soap the woman’s shoulders, noting the slight hitch in Steph’s breathing even as she moves to idly massage the base of the woman’s neck, and shoulders. 

“Long day?”

“The longest…”

Erica, who still sits, half-dazed, surprises herself with her words.

“Then come to bed… let us chase the day away…”


End file.
